


Spar With Me

by ForeversWritersBlock



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeversWritersBlock/pseuds/ForeversWritersBlock
Summary: Sometimes sparring can mean so much more.





	Spar With Me

** Spar With Me **

 

* * *

Valkyrie•Loki

Summary: Sometimes sparring can mean so much more.

Note: I had this story done since last week, I just never got around to posting it. Also, I wanted this to be comedic tale but the angst eventually got to me. Finally, I have a Moodboard for this story at: [ForeversWritersBlock|Tumblr|SparWithMe](https://foreverswritersblock.tumblr.com/post/167520975382/title-moodboard-spar-with-me-lokivalkyrie?is_highlighted_post=1)

* * *

 

Clearly, Loki was delusional to assume he had a chance at defeating Valkyrie in a sparring match...again. Not to say he can't hold his own — proof enough from her heavy breathing — but she's far more skilled with daggers than himself. Furthermore, being a person who heavily relays on magic will automatically place him in a disadvantage when not used. However, that never stopped him from accepting each and everyone of her invitation for a match. As far as he knew, he's the only one sparing with her, and that information alone is a victory in itself.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you dosed off again," Valkyrie frowned, relaxing her stance and allowing her daggers to hang freely in her hands; calling an end to their session. "I might have to find a new sparring partner if you continue to be distracted."

For their entire sparring relationship has been going on, she's been stating the same threat, yet has never followed through with it. He's been her sparring partner — and the most adequate of contenders, ask any sane minded individual, they will agree — for 3 months now, and the only available person that could keep up with her.

Also, because everyone else was green, ugly beast she calls friend rarely can 'come out' and fight with her. Nor Loki's, idiot brother, Thor can spare her more than a few minutes of anything before he's off being the leader and shining beacon for the Asguardian people on the ship.

In reality, the deciding factor was his was free all day, every day, which left him; a decent punching bag for Valkyrie to use.

A smirk graced Loki's lips,"Is that so?Well then, we might as well call this arrangement to an end, yeah?"He countered, shielding his dagger away and, nonchalantly, walking past her."I hope you have a pleasant evening finding a new sparring partner, but I warn you, they will not be as good as , my dear Valkyrie, is a fact."

He was two seconds from touching the key panel for the door, before he felt her hand on his being.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes,"Oh cut the crap, don't act like you could carelessly. If I recall correctly, you're the one who approached me about this arrangement."She said, yanking the back of his collar, thus spinning him around until he came to a complete stop, then pointed her left dagger right between his eyes."In public, with a dagger pointed at my lower back."

His previous smirk now reflecting on her lips, added with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"What did you expect, hmm? Your 'threats' — his hands making quotation gestures — will always be empty. I know you, Valkyrie, and I know that you'll never follow through with them."He, for now, spoke upon their first discussion.

"Do you?" She snorted.

"Yes, I do." Loki confidently stated, while placing two fingers on the blade, pointed directly at him, pushing it away. And feeling far too smug, he continued with the next topic. "Furthermore, you were the one who attacked me first, which gave me every right to claim vengeance."

Valkyrie scoffed, removing her dagger completely. "That is complete bull and you know it. You attacked me first, and every time I attacked you after that day is because you always start it. You always do something to provoke me."She explained, shaking her head.

With a last look, she strolled past him and picked up one of two towels on stand by, then wiped off the remaining sweat that hadn't already dried. "You always seem to do that, you know, invade something of mine. Like the bar I'm in during our resupply run, or you simply standing too close to me. So I figured I might use you as a punching bag; payment if you will."

Loki wandered right up to her, taking the towel in her hand, thus wiping the uncomfortable sweat on his face. "Spare me your reasons; you have grown to like our talks in those filthy establishments you call bars. I would invite you to the lovely places I would go, but alas, being hated by everyone could be a problem."

"Really, everyone hates you? Now that's completely unbelievable."She mocked, eyeing his figure, before swiftly kicking her shoes from behind his, thus successfully knocking him down.

Loki groaned, a sharp pain traveled throughout his back. "That was uncalled for." He rolled to the side. "Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a good person." He picked himself up, dusting off the micro dirt on his tailored amour. "I have murdered plenty of people to earn their hate."

Valkyrie picked up the fallen towel and threw it back at him, which he caught."I never said you were necessarily good, Loki. I just can't believe every living and non-living person you've encounter hates you. It's honestly unlikely."

Loki gave nod of acknowledgment — twirling the towel in his hand — but not agreement."You hated me," he stated.

A sober look settled on her face, being reminded of their first encounter. "And with good reason to,"she added. "Invading my most painful memory gives me every right to hate you."

Loki looked away, unwilling to see the memories reflecting in her eyes."I will not apologize for using a weakness of yours to gain the advantage." Wringing the towel, he continued. "Which didn't help anyways. I still was defeated."

She nodded, isn't accepting his reason but understood it. For now.

"That's why I hated you, Loki; you exploited my pain for a weak gain. And at first, on the ship, I didn't understand, nor liked, that you were always present and around me. I downright hated your guts with each poke and prong you seemed to commit to my person, my privacy. It felt like you were constantly invading me, reminding me of the first time."

Valkyrie took a deep breath, as silence layered the room for a solid minute.

"But then you invaded my training sessions one day, and like a hole in a bag full of water, I felt the pressure die down. Every time my fist connected with your face or my dagger slicing your armor, I was able to relieve the small bit of anger and hatred I held. Eventually, after each new match — new scars — I stopped tensing around you and could even stand you being near me."

The silence air turned tense with each word trickled out. Both in deep thought after her admission.

Then Loki pulled out his daggers, tossing it between his fingers — as if debating with himself — and with confidence, he raised his head, meeting her troubled, brown eyes.

"Let's go again." He said.

It took a couple of second before Valkyrie responded. Breathing deeply then releasing the air with slow caution, bending down to retrieve the daggers she, unwarily, dropped during her speech, gripping the handles tightly in each hand, and finally fell into a familiar fighting stance.

"Sure."

Mimicking her stance, Loki gave a final nod; signaling the match to begin. A few seconds had passed before he attacked. Blocking her right leg and curving from her left dagger, he was able to land a swift slash on her shoulder, before her left leg knocked him on his back, again.

He gave an airy laugh, difficult from the recent attack, then quickly rolled out of the way from her right foot stomping down. He thought for a second that may be he wasn't up for another fight. He felt his adrenaline kicking, his heart rapidly pumping, sweat building all over his body and familiar pain returning. But he felt alive — the room felt alive — and when he glanced at her from his position crouched position, he could see that she too felt alive.

"When did you start liking me?"

She straightens her back, "I haven't," she answered. Then launched herself at him, striking and blocking each blow. "I just mildly dislike you," she groaned, after his elbow landed a hit on her stomach.

He smirked, "When will you start liking me?"

Recovering, she smiled, "When you apologize to me."

He knew that sentence laced with meaning, but he shrugged his shoulders instead, then slowly falling into a stance."Well, then, let's just stick to sparing for now, yeah?"

She wanted something else, but he couldn't give her that just yet. Maybe with time he could apologize, but today was not the day.

"That's what I thought," Valkyrie concluded, and with a final smirk, she launched herself at him with full force. As if in slow motion — with her fist aimed at his head — Loki knew that today would be filled with pain, cuts, and bruises. So, in one final thought, he couldn't help but think an apology would have been a lot easier.


End file.
